Operacion: ADOLESCENTE
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Antiguos Deberes ya Olvidados Luchan por Entender Singulares Cambios Empezando por Nigel uno y Terminando por sus Enemigos el primer capitulo es mas largo que el titulo, lo juro
1. Chapter 1

Nigel dormitaba en la casa del árbol. Había estado toda la mañana inquieto.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido a sus amigos pero él lo negó todo.

Por fin cuando este decidió retirarse a su cuarto los demás pudieron hablar sin problemas:

-¿qué creéis que le puede pasar?-dijo numero dos- es obvio que algo le preocupa

-numero cinco cree que deberíamos preguntarle

-pero ahora está durmiendo- reprochó número tres

Ninguno pudo añadir nada porque de repente comenzó a sonar una alarma:

Alerta adolescente, alerta adolescente

Todos cogieron sus armas y se prepararon para el ataque,

pero para cuando se reunieron en la sala central la alarma ya se había detenido.

Todos se miraron. Número dos fue el primero en hablar:

-¿y número uno?

Antes de terminar la frase número cuatro y los demás ya habían llegado a su habitación.

Número uno no estaba.

-¡MALDITOS ADOLESCENTES!-Gritó número cuatro furioso.

* * *

Ya se que es muy corto pero queria dejarles con la intriga. Esto es uan especie de espisodio o capitulo piloto y si gusta ire escribiendo mas. Dejen sus opiniones. Gracias  



	2. Chapter 2

que ilu mi primer review muchas gracias a Napo1 por tomarse la molestia de escribir su opinion sobre mi historia. gracias

capitulo 2

Nigel miró al chico con cámara de video que lo había despertado. Ignorando por completo la alarma.

-¿quién eres?

-me llamo Jack, quizá no me recuerdes soy el novio de tu hermana

-¿y qué?

-que me mandó a buscarte cuando vio que no ibas a aparecer a tiempo a su fiesta.

-¿eh¿que hora es?-preguntó Nigel un poco avergonzado

-son más de la cinco

Nigel saltó de su cama, dejó un cartel en la puerta y bajó a su casa tan rápido como pudo. Jack lo seguía detrás grabándolo todo.

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol número dos utilizaba la tecnología 2x4 para seguir la huella a Nigel uno y su "secuestrador".

- Han ido en esa dirección.- Señaló por fin.

-seguro que todo esto es obra de los deliciosos chiquillos- aseguró número cuatro- que ganas tengo de romperles la cara

-no nos precipitemos-dijo número dos tomando los controles de la nave en la que estaban montando-esto puede haber sido obra de cualquiera

-de cualquiera no-corrigió número cinco-sólo hay un adolescente que conozca nuestra posición y desee matarnos a todos.

Todos pensaron en las palabras de número cinco y a todos les vino a la cabeza la misma idea: Número once.

Sin embargo, al seguir las huella vieron que éstas terminaban en el living de la casa de Número uno. Todos se miraron extrañados.

-no creo que fuera tan tonta como para esconderle en su propia casa, tiene que ser una trampa.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó número tres-esta es su casa

-yo propongo llamar a la puerta y si no nos abren tirar la puerta abajo.

-no podemos hacer eso número cuatro- le regañó número cinco- es su casa

-¿y por qué no?

Mientras seguían discutiendo número dos comenzó a observar lo que sucedía a través del ventanal. Dentro se veía a Nigel uno mirando con desprecio a Cree y devolviéndole esta la mirada con igual desprecio pero dándose ambos un frío apretón de manos. Número dos se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Al verle así, los demás se acercaron y reaccionaron de manera similar.

-Maldita sea, nos ha traicionado-refunfuñó número cuatro

-no me lo creo-dijo número tres con lágrimas en los ojos-no me creo que Nigel nos haya traicionado

-pues créetelo número tres, si no ¿por qué le iba estar dando la mano a esa traidora de número once?

Nadie respondió.

-me da igual lo que penséis pero yo voy a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Y antes de que nadie añadiera nada número cuatro echó la puerta abajo.

* * *

hasta aqui el segundo cap espero que guste

otra vez gracias a Napo! por su review (ya se que soy un poco plasta pero el primero siempre hace mucha ilu)


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui el tercer capitulo, no lo iba a subir hasta el sabado pero me hizo tanta ilusion recibir un review que me dije, que mas da, lo subo hoy jaja muchas gracias a **Riobella** por leerme y a **Napo1**

**capitulo tres**

Y antes de que nadie añadiera nada número cuatro echó la puerta abajo.

Dentro la escena no podría haber sido más extraña: Nigel estaba sentado sobre las piernas de una adolescente que se parecía mucho a él y llevaba las mismas gafas de sol (las cuales le había regalado el mismo tras romperse "accidentalmente" las viejas que ella usaba). Alrededor de ellos había cuatro adolescentes más (entre ellos Cree claro está). Algunos con regalos todavía en la mano y todos con un ridículo sombrerito de papel. Incluso el padre de Nigel, que acababa de entrar con una gran tarta, llevaba puesto dicho sombrero.

Nadie podría haber adivinado quién estaba más colorado: si Nigel o sus amigos. Número tres fue la primera en hablar y se dirigió a la chica morena que sostenía a Nigel:

-eh-dijo-yo a tí te conozco. Eres una desertora.

-increíble, la renacuaja a aprendido una palabra difícil- se burló Cree por lo bajo. Nadie la escuchó.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-he visto muchas veces tu foto. Me gusta tu pelo.

-Gracias.

Antes de que dijera otra palabra Nigel las interrumpió:

-¿queréis dejar el marujeo¿y quiere explicarme alguien que hacéis aquí?

-creíamos que te habían secuestrado

-¿es que nadie leyó mi nota?

-¿Qué nota?- preguntó número cuatro enfurecido

-la que está debajo de tu pie

-¿eh?-Número cuatro se agachó para recoger un trozo de papel que estaba pegado a su suela y leyó en voz alta:

_Chicos tengo un importante asunto que atender. No os preocupéis por mí estaré bien. Volveré a la noche. Atte: Nigel uno._

Todos volvieron a ponerse colorados.

Mientras tanto Nigel se bajó de las rodillas de su hermana y los miró con desaprobación. Las palabras se atragantaron en su boca cuando su padre se paró detrás de él y lo miró con tristeza:

-Nigel-dijo-es el cumpleaños de tu hermana Cassidy (no sé si se escribe así) ¿no podrías dejarla disfrutar tranquila de la fiesta y jugar con tus amigos otro día?

-No pasa nada papá-contestó Cassie (abreviado suena mejor) volviendo a coger a Nigel en brazos- ya que están da igual que se queden. Cuantos más mejor.

Al ver la aprobación por parte de su hija de que también estuvieran los amigos de su hijo no dijo nada más y volvió a la cocina a buscar más platos y vasos.

Mientras, Cassie les ofreció asiento aunque ninguno aceptó de buena gana. Todos trataron de alejarse de Cree y acercarse a Nigel para poder hablar entre ellos. Pero al estar Cree sentada a la derecha de Cassy y tener esta todavía en brazos a Nigel sin ninguna intención de soltarle no pudieron hacer nada. Se sentaron muy a su pesar y pegaban un bote cada vez que Cree se movía. Lo que provocaba la hilaridad del resto de los adolescentes. Al final número cinco se cansó y gritó:

-¿se puede saber qué es tan divertido? La odiamos y no queremos acercarnos a ella

Las risas se callaron.

-Caramba Cree ¿nunca has pensado en hacerte profesora? Se ve que los niños te adoran.

risas.

-¿porqué no te vas a hacer gárgaras con cicuta? (para el que no lo sepa la cicuta es un veneno extremadamente mortifero para el que no existe cura)

Mas risas

- Oye no te enfades, sólo era una broma

-Ya¿a que te dejo sin regalo?

-¡No por favor!- Cassy puso ojitos de cordero degollado

-bueno, toma

Dentro de la bolsa que le había dado había un peluche de un mono de color lila con una estrella pintada en el estómago.

-¡ah!-gritó número tres-¡un mono arcoiris de la serie estrella edición limitada!

-¡es precioso!- Dijo Cassie abrazando el muñeco y aplastando a Nigel en el abrazo

-¿verdad que sí?-dijo Cree, abrazándolo también- después de comprarle me lo tuve que comprar en rojo, no pude resistirme

-¡y yo lo tengo en amarillo!- gritó una chica rubia sentada al lado de Jack

-yo una vez vi monos arcoiris de verdad

-¿DE VERDAD!- Las tres adolescentes la miraron incrédulas esperando una gran historia cuando sonó la puerta. Todos se miraron. No podía faltar nadie.

-Ya abro yo-dijo Nigel que deseaba huir de la vena infantil de su hermana y sus amigas.

Mientras número cinco aprovechaba para reirse de su hermana:

-¿desde cuando te gustan los monos de colores Cree?

Cree no contestó, sin embargo se puso roja y le devolvió el peluche a Cassy que lo guardó otra vez en la bolsa y trató de cambiar de tema:

-¿cómo va el trabajo de historia Evelyn?-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica rubia

-tirando

El ambiente era muy tenso cuando apareció Nigel corriendo.

-¡corred!-gritó-¡es número 274!

* * *

numero 274 alias Chad, que hara aqui? que tramara? veanlo en el siguiente capitulo! 

muchas gracias otra vez a Riobella y a Napo1


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

-¡corred!-gritó-¡es número 274!

-¡QUÉ?-Cassie se había puesto colorada mientras sus amigos apretaban los puños y lanzaban maldiciones

Chad apareció poco después que él y se asombró de ver a todo el grupo. Iba bastante arreglado y llevaba un paquete en la mano. Cree fue la primera en reaccionar. Le quitó el arma a su hermana y comenzó a disparar sin piedad.

-¿Cómo TE ATREVES A APARECER POR AQUÍ?

-sólo vengo a hablar- se excusó

-me da igual- ahora era Jack el que hablaba- voy a hacerte picadillo

Chad salió corriendo pero Evelyn (la rubia) y un chico pelirrojo (que más tarde sabríamos que se llama will) le cortaron la retirada. Chad estaba cada vez más asustado. Cassie seguía sin moverse totalmente colorada. Apenas articuló unas palabras:

-Mátale Nigel, mátale, no quiero volver a saber nada de el despues de lo que me hizo

Aquellas simples palabras fueron aplastantes para Nigel uno que se avalanzó sobre él. Chad apenas pudo salir corriendo por la puerta a la calle. Los demás le siguieron.

-No-dijo Nigel mirando a los adolescentes- vosotros quedaos aquí y ayudad a mi hermana, está muy alterada.

Para su sorpresa, todos obedecieron sin chistar y entraron en la casa.

Tras una intensa carrera Chad se ocultó con el resto de los miembros de su equipo de fútbol y desaparecieron por los vestuarios. Los chicos sabían que allí estaban en desventaja así que optaron por volver a la casa del árbol. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos cuando vieron un gran trozo de tarta con una nota: _Para los héroes del día._ Todos sonrieron complacidos y comenzaron a comer excepto número uno que se deprimió aún más

-alegra esa cara Nigel-le dijo numero dos pasandole un trozo de tarta-toma come un poco

-no gracias, no tengo hambre

-entonces puedo comerme tu parte?-le pregunto numero cuatro,

-claro-dijo Nigel sin levantar la vista del suelo y dirigiendose a su habitacion. Alli le encontro numero cinco cabizbajo y se acerco a consolar a su amigo.

-tanto te molesta que se escapara?-pregunto sin rodeos

-ni te lo imaginas

-pero, porque? no es la primera vez que nos la juegan

-pero esta vez era algo personal, estaba defendiendo a mi hermana...y he fallado...la he fallado

Abigail se quedo sin saber que decir, nunca habia entendido la relacion tan especial que habia entre Nigel y su hermana. Durante un tiempo, ella tambien quiso a Cree pero lo que habia entre ellos dos era especial y no sabia porque. Al verla sumida en estos pensamientos Nigel alegro la cara y oculto la lagrima que pugnaba por salir de su ojo.

-No te preocupes numero cinco, estare bien

Ella no acababa de creeerle pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar sus palabras y callar pues de momento era mejor fingir que empeorar las cosas.

Pero quisiera ella o no, las cosas iban a empeorar.

Nadie se habia dado cuuenta pero escondido en un matorral habia estado toda la tarde un chico conocido como numero siete,. Sacando fotos de todo lo que le interesaba. Que era unicamente el momento en que Nigel le daba la mano a Cree, en una tregua temporal, a fin de no estropear la fiesta de Cassie. Aquel chico sabia que ese era su pasaporte para librase de Nigel Uno.

FLASH BACK

Estamos hace mucho tiempo atras, cuando Nigel todavia no era el lider de su grupo y no habia tendio el "accidente" que lo dejo calvo,(por favor que alguien me lo explique porque la verdad es que me he perdido muchos con esto de los examanes) el y su mejor amigo John apenas eran cadetes pero Nigel se sentia el ser mas feliz de todos los planetas. No solo habia hecho un monton de amigos en el KND sino que tambien contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su hermana y los amigos de esta:Chad, Evelyn, Cree, Will, Jack, Esteban (en tu honor jaja )...etc Nigel era apreciado por todos y le invitaban siempre que podian a seguirles en sus misiones. Por el comtrario, el hermano de John, numero 87 (o brad) simplemente lo odiaba. Claro que el lo negaba igual que negaba la envidia hacia Nigel y la amistad que tenia con algunos de los miembros mas importantes del KND. Pero esa felicidad aparente no podia durar mucho y John lo solto todo el dia que Nigel le bajo los humos tras estar metiendose con otro novato algo gordito y torpe (si, es dos, pero nadie se acuerda ya de eso, ni siquiera dos). Desde ese dia Nigel y John se declararon la guerra y ya nada volvio a ser como antes.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Durante todo ese tiempo el rencor hacia Nigel se habia hecho mayor mientras que Nigel simplemente acabo olvidandole y siguio con su vida. Lo que le irritaba todavia mas. Pero por fin habia encontrado la manera de deshacerse de Nigel Uno.Rio malevolamente y volvio a su casa listo para hundir a Nigel Uno y cenar.

* * *

hola! jesus el capitulo cuatro ya, pero como pasan los dias jajaj es que me divierto tanto escribiendo esto como viendo los autenticos capitulos. Se que se supone que Uno es hijo unico pero a mi me molaba la idea de que tuviera una hermana y de que esta fuera miga de Cree (pero que mal estoy de la cabeza jaja) bueno gracias a Napo por apoyarme en esta locura que yo llamo ff nos leemos  



	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al dia siguente Nigel se desperto con la misma mala cara con la que se habia acostado y ni todos los intentos de sus amigos pudieron sacarlo de la cama.

-me temo que al unica que puede sacarle de ese estado animico es su hermana-dijo numero cinco

-pero como vamos a conseguir que baje a hablar con ella si no quiere salir de la cama?-pregunto cuatro

-ese es el problema-numero cinco tomo aire-me temo que vamos a tener que dejar que suba ella

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

-estas loca?-pregunto Howie-sabes en lio en el que nos podemos meter si nos descubren?

-claro que lo se. Pero quieres que Nigel se quede metido en la cama toda su vida?

-no

-entonces no tenemos mas remedio que bajar a buscarla

Cassie estaba tumbada tranquilamente en el sofa del living de su casa viendo la tele, era muy temprano y todavia estaba en pijama pero las gafas de sol ya estaban en su sitio, cuando aparecieron los cuatro agentes del KND que la apuntaron directamente a la cabeza.

Numero cinco tomo la palabra.

-Cassidy ...-se quedo callada un segundo, no conocia su segundo nombre

-Con Cassie es suficiente-dijo la adolescente viendo el problema de la chica

-ES LO MISMO-dijo esta furiosa al ver que la habian descubierto-vas a venir con nosotros...

-oye estas viendo los _ultra tios_?-interrumpio dos

-aja, quieres que te haga un hueco?

-claro-numero dos bajo su arma y se sento junto a Cassie

-cereales con chocolate?-le ofrecio esta

-gracias

-puedo tomar yo tambien-pegunto tres

-claro

numero tres bajo su arma y se sento al lado de Howie. Poco despues numero cuatro se sento tambien. Cinco los miraba incredula.

-pero SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO?TENEMOS UNA MISION IMPORTANTE

-el episodio esta a punto de terminar-dijo dos

-si es verdad, calmate Aby, a Nigel y a mi nos encanta ver los _ultra tios-_ al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano Cassie se dio cuenta de que este no estaba-y Nigel? donde esta?

- eso es lo que trataba de decirte, numero uno esta arriba con una _super_depresion y creemos que eres al unica que puede animarle

-QUE!

En apenas unos segundos Cassie se habia cambiado la ropa, se habia peinado, maquillado, puesto a grabar los _ultra tios _cogido dos paquetes y subia por el ascensor a la casa del arbol (y todo esto sin quitarse las gafas). Mientras subian, numero cinco comenzo a darla instruscciones:

-subes solo a hablar con tu hermano, no toques nada y no hagas preguntas y si le cuentas lago a Cree te arrepentiras

-y ahora vas a decirme que jugar con fuego es peligroso

-eh?

-por el amor del cielo Aby, estas hablando con numero 13, me se todas las reglas de memoria y se en el lio en que os podeis meter si me encuentran aqui

-pero no te van a encontrar-dijo numero tres- porque no se lo vamos a decir a nadie (3 solto una risita nerviosa)

-y menos a Cree-le recordo numero cinco

-Cree es mi mejor amiga pero jamas haria nada que perjudicara a mi hermano

El ascensor se abrio y Cassie salio disparada en direccion a la habitacion de Nigel.

-Como sabes que es por ahi?-pregunto dos

-porque hay un gran uno pintado en la puerta jaja

Mientras los dos hermanos seguian en la habitacion la alarma salto y la mismisa numero 86 aparecio en pantalla.

-Atencion sector V, tenemos una importante mision... quien es ella?

justo en el momento menos oportuno la hermana de Nigel habia salido de la habitacion y se encontro de frente con la pantalla. Antes de que ha ninguno se le ocurriera una mentira un grito cruzo la habitacion GOLPE MORTAL y un stick de hockey se incrusto en la pantalla perdiendo la transmision

-que fue eso?-pregunto cuatro aunque no necesitaba que le respondieran, el golpe mortal era el arma favorita de 13 se trataba del simple disparo de un stick con un palo de hockey pero se decia que con ese disparo podia derribar a cualquier adulto o adolescente que se le pusiera por medio.

Todos giraron la cabeza, Cassie sonreia abiertamente pero ella no habia hecho el disparo. Quien se entretenia haciendo malabarismos con el palo de hockey y ademas llevaba puestos los patines de rueda era Nigel Uno. Por fin se habia levantado y con una energia fuera de lo normal.

Cassie se acerco a la pantalla y cambio el stick por un balon de futbol americano que nadie sabia de donde habia sacado

-ya esta-dijo-ahora le hecharemos la culpa a los del equipo de futbol

Nigel asintio con la cabeza y su hermana le paso el stick

-sigue practicando enano- le dijo antes de bajarse de nuevo a su casa

Numero uno coloco un colchon sobre una pared y comenzo a disparar sin piedad

-que bueno que te levantaste uno-dijo cuatro

-si, nos estabamos empezando a preocupar de verdad-confeso tres

-lo siento chicos-respondio este sin dejar de disparar-siento haberos preocupado pero ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

-como que?-pregunto cinco

-ajustar cuentas con Chad

el ultimo disparo hecho tras decir estas palabras rompio el colchon en dos y Nigel se lo quedo mirando con un aire de superioridad y autosatisfaccion que sus amigos no habian visto antes en su cara.

-TODOS A SUS PUESTOS-grito

todos obedecieron sin chistar y se dirigieron al campo de futbol.

Alli estaba Chad haciendo flexiones con los demas cuando un grito interrumpio la cuanta en voz alta del entrenador

GOLPE MORTAL

el stick dio de lleno a Chad que retrocedio varios metros empujado por la fuerza del disparo y aterrizo en el suelo.

Nigel bajo las gradas de dos en dos hasta estar a pocos pasos de Chad y lo apunto amenazadoramente con el palo de hockey

-escuchame Chad-dijo Nigel- chicos del barrio y adolescentes es una cosa, pero si te vuelves a meter con mi hermana no viviras para contarlo.Y ESO VA POR TODOS

Nigel lo miro un segundo detenidamente y luego miro al resto del equipo de futbol asegurandose de que lo habian entendido antes de marcharse.

-llama a padre-le dijo Chad a uno de sus camaradas cuando Nigel ya se marcho-y cuentale lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

Algunos (en realidad Napo me ha lo ha comentado porque es el unico que me lee) me han comentado lo bien que se lleva Nigel con su hermana y es verdad, queria que se llevasen bien para una idea que he tenido para luego pero que no puedo explicar todavia porque fastidio la sorpresa gracias por leerme Napo  



	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que Nigel acababa de hacer y se lo confesaban sin reparos en el camino de vuelta a la casa del arbol.

-ha sido increible, numero uno-decia dos

-si-confirmaba cuatro-tienes que explicarme como hacerlo

-lo siento cuatro-decia Nigel acomodando el palo a su espalda-es solo cosa de familia

-soy tu amigo, eso no cuenta?

Uno reia ante el intento de cuatro de convencerle y Kuki bailaba a su onda cuando recibieron un comunicado de 86. Se precisaba la presencia de Uno en la base lunar, estaba acusado de confabular con el enemigo y dos naves lo escoltarian en le camino.

Nadie sabia lo que pasaba pero Uno les mando mantener la calma.

-sera un malentendido-aseguro Uno-tranquilizaos y dejadme hablar a mi

Ninguno estaba muy contento pero se callaron y obedecieron a Uno. Cuando llegaron a la base lunar Uno fue conducido ante el tribunal del KND y los demas cogieron otro camino para poder ver que pasaba. En la sala ademas de 86 y el tribunal, se encontraba 7 con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en la cara.

-Que sucede aqui?-quiso saber Uno

-A CALLAR-grito 86-estas aqui acusado de alta traicion

Uno alzo una ceja de incertidumbre y se sento en la silla de los acusados tranquilamente.

-Numero Uno-dijo 86 con solemnidad- se te acusa de haber roto las normas 564/b y 567/x al haber mantenido un encuentro premeditado con la tridora de Cree y varios adolescentes mas aun por identificar, ademas se te acusa de mantener estrechas relaciones de amistad con varios de ellos y haberles contado cosas del KND. Como te declaras?

-Aburrido

-COMO QUE ABURRIDO?ACASO TE CREES QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA?

-Antes de decir nada mas me gustaria saber que pruebas teneis

-Tenemos fotos

86 cogio una carpeta de color verde y le mostro las fotos donde se le veia primero dando la mano a Cree y luego sentado en las rodillas de su hermana junto con Jack.

-Esta es la mejor amiga de mi hermana-dijo mostrando la foto de Cree- y estos son mi hermana y su novio. Sabes lo que es una hermana 86?

-claro que lo se, no soy idiota

-Pues esta es mi hermana y estos sus amigos y no puedo evitar que vengan a nuestra casa.

-Y porque demonios se te ve a ti con ellos?

-Motivos personales.

-Que es eso de motivos personales?

-significa que es algo que solo nos concierne a mi y a mi hermana

-se lo que son motivos personales. Pero que te crees que estas diciendo con eso?

-estoy diciendo que jamas he traicionado al KND y jamas lo hare pero no pienso explicar esas fotos

-negarte a hablar es como declarate culpable

-entonces soy culpable

-NO-Grito Kuki saltando al estrado-esas fotos son de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hermana de numero Uno, nosotros tambien estuvimos

-Eso es mentira-sentencio numero siete- yo estuve toda la tarde espiando y no vi a ninguno de ellos

-no es mentira-corroboro cuatro- preguntarle a su padre

-ETAS SUGIRIENDO QUE CONFIEMOS EN UN ADULTO?

-No... o sea...si...no...no en cualquier adulto... en su padre

-CALLA CUATRO O TE ACUSARE A TI TAMBIEN

-Numero tres- dijo uno de los miembros del triunal- si no tenemos pruebas de que no fue mas que una fiesta de cumpleaños no podremos creete, numero siete ha trido fotos que demuestran que numero uno estuvo alli pero en ninguna lado se ve señal alguna vuestra

-eso fue porque estuvimos muy poco tiempo-explico tres-salimos corriendo despues de que Chad apareciera

-o sea que tambien estuvistes confabulando con el traidor de Chad?-acuso numero 86 a uno-entonces pones peor las cosas

-a mi nadie me acusa de tratar con Chad-dijo Nigel conteniendo la ira

-pero no has dicho nada sobre el resto de las fotos

-ni lo dire

-ENTONCES ESTA DECIDIDO, numero Uno,se te declara culpable de todos los cargos, seras enviado a la zona de contencion a la espera de tu borrado de memoria, mañana a la hora del almuerzo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-El grito de Kuki se oyo en toda la base

Nigel no dijo nada. Simplemente siguio a 31 y 32 hasta su celda y alli se quedo sentado de brazos cruzados meditando que hacer.

* * *

vale, ahora se que me lee mas gente pero agradeceria en el alma algun review solo para estar segura. Gracias. 

Y que sepais que yo tambien me deprimo mucho cuando le prometo algo a mi hermana y no lo cumplo (claro que a lo mejor con Nigel/Miguel me he pasado un poquito jaja )


	7. Chapter 7

La inspiracion llego con el cambio de guardia. 169 y 171 sustituyeron a 31y 32 y cuando estos se marcharon empezaron a hablar con Nigel

-tu eres Nigel uno?-pregunto uno de ellos

-si

-el hermano de Cassidy?

-si, quienes sois vosotros?

-me llamo James, el es mi hermano Devan. Somos los hermanatros de Jack. Venimos a ayudar

-eh?-esta confesion el pillo desprevenido-vosotros tambien estais en el KND?

-no, que va-dijo James

-pero una miga de nuestra prima Susie si, fue ella la que nos lo conto todo-añadio Devan

-la misma que le dijo a Kuki que buscara pruebas de mi inocencia?

-aja

-pero nosotros creemos que no esta bien eso de que no confien en tu palabra asi que vamos a ayudarte a escapar

-asi simplificamos las cosas

-gracias chicos pero no

-eh?-ahora fue el el que pillo por sorpresa a los otros dos-no quieres escapar?es una condena injusta

-ya lo se, pero si ahora huyo confirmare sus sospechas y eso es lo ultimo que quiero

-entonces que vas a hacer

-necesito que le digais a mi hermana que quiero seguir los pasos de Jack

-quieres tener una novia gritona y metomentodo?

-ya tengo una novia gritona y metomentodo, lo que necesito es que le repitais esas palabras, ella lo entendera

-porque no mejor se lo dices tu?-Devan le paso un walkie-talkie de color naranja

-Cassie, Cassie? me oyes?

-(ruido de interferencias) alto y claro (interferencias)

-van a borrarme la memoria y quiero seguir los pasos de Jack.

-(interferencias) lo se (interferencias) ya esta todo listo

-gracias. Corto y cambio.

Nigel le devolvio el Walkie-Talkie a Devan y este se lo escondio en el casco

-si no estais en el KND-quiso saber Nigel- de donde habeis sacado esos uniformes?

-Los Walkie-talkies no sirven solo para hablar-le explico James

las risas inundaron el lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del arbol los chico se devanaban los sesos tratando de saber como podrian demostrar la inocencia de Nigel.

-como no se les ocurrio a esos estupidos adolescentes hacer fotos?-se quejaba cuatro

-a los adolescentes les encantan esas cosas, no me creo que tengan ni una- decia dos

Cinco daba vueltas en circulos meditando dos tiene razon, tienen que haber hecho fotos, les encanta...a menos...

-YA LO TENGO-grito-no han hecho fotos porque tenian una camara de video

-entonces hay una oportunidad de salvar a uno?

-si

-BIEN!- Kuki comenzo a bailar por la habitacion y a cantar salvaremos a uno, salvaremos a uno

-espera tres-dijo dos-primero tenemos que encontrar el video

-tranquilos yo se donde esta

-donde?-quiso saber cuatro

- la tiene el chico que vive al lado de mi casa, le vi en la fista con la camara en la mano

-entonces a que esperamos?

Cuatro fue el primero en subir a la nave y el primero tambien en bajarse y aporrear la puerta. Pero en vez de abrir Jack, abrio Will.

-si?- dijo-en que puedo ayuadros?

-danos el video adolescente- grito cuatro. Cinco le tapo la boca

-perdon?

-quiso decir que mi hermana quiere ver el video de la fiesta de Cassidy- mintio cinco

-ah! vale!-Will desaparecio un momento y volvio con la cinta en la mano-tomad

Dieron las gracias y se marcharon corriendo, en eso aparecio Jack

-quien era?

-Los amigos de Nigel, querian el video del cumpleaños de 13

-y tu que les diste?

-un video en el que salgo cantando en la ducha

-un dia tus bromas van a matar a alguien 15

-lo se y se que ese dia esta muy cerca

Y Will tenia razon, 86 estuvo a punto de comerselos vivos cuando vio el video y se enfurecio aun mas cuando vio que numero uno entraba en la habitacion desatado.

-QUE SE PUEDE ESCAPAR- le grito a uno de sus escoltas

-tranquila 86, no voy a ir a ningun lado

-TU CALLA

86 le cogio del brazo y le empujo hasta la maquina de borrado de memoria. Nigel se sento en ella como si fuera un trono. Estaba tranquilo, no como sus amigos que se sentian impotentes al ver como perdian a su lider. Tres se hecho a llorar.

-No llores Kuki-le dijo Nigel- llorar no sirve de nada

-pero es que no puedo evitarlo

Nigel sonrio, Kuki siempre seria la misma cica inafntil. Luego miro al resto de su equipo, cuatro apretando los puños y tratando de consolar a tres cuando ni siquiera el podia contener ya las lagrimas, dos, siempre tan alegre y sin embargo ahora tan triste y cinco. Nadie sabia muy bien que habia debajo de la gorra de cinco pero uno sabia que ella estaba mas triste que ninguno. Nigel suspiro, los iba a hechar de menos aunque no fueran a estar separados mucho tiempo.

-Unas ultimas palabras?-pregunto 86

-si, pase lo que pase-dijo-no me quiteis las gafas de sol

Ante estas extrañas palabras nadie tuvo nada que añadir y 86 acciono la maquina.

* * *

y ese fue el fin de nigel uno jajajaj que no que es broma no me mateis y antes de que nadie diga nada recordad quien es la hermana de nigel y quienes son amigos de esta jaja la que tengo preparada. 

muchas gracias a napo por sus palabras y a mushi que me escribio en el foro. Nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8?

Aquella mañana todos se despertaron sobresaltados con los gritos de numero uno:

-TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE NOS VENZAN

Todos salieron corriendo de sus habiataciones a medio vestir creyendo que todo volvia ser como siempre cuando se volvieron a oir los gritos de numero uno

-JAMES, VIGILA LA PORTERIA

James? Porteria? No sabian de que hablaba. Cinco se asomo por una de las ventanas. Alli estaba uno.Si. Pero estaba con otros chicos jugando a hockey, ya no era su uno. Ahora era solo Nigel. Aby se sento en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Decepcionada. Por un segundo, una parte de ella quiso creer que en verdad uno les gritaba a ellos pero en el fondo sabia que no era asi. Todo lo sucedido el dia anterior habia sido real y hoy les llamarian para presentarles a su nuevo jefe.

GOLPE MORTAL

Un stick de hockey incrustado (nuevamente) en la pantalla del ordenador central y los gritos de varios chicos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-eh! Los de la casa en el arbol-gritaba uno-podeis devolvernos el stick?

Tres se acerco a la pantalla y desincrusto el stick dispuesta a devolverselo cuando cuatro la retuvo.

-eh? Que haces?-pregunto

-tengo una idea, si dejamos que suba el a buscarlo y vea todo esto quiza recuerde algo

-eso es una tonteria, como va a acordarse de alguien que ni sabe quien es.

-claro que se acordara

-que no-dijo ella moviendo al tiempo la cabeza

-que si

-que no

-que si, ya lo veras, dame el stick

-ni hablar

Wallabee y Kuki empezaron a pelearse cogiendo ambos el stick de hockey y tirando cad uno para su lado cuando una voz los distrajo

-os importaria parar de discutir?

Todos se dieron la vuelta. Alli estaba numero uno con el ceño fruncido

-os importaria dejar de discutir?-reptio-y devolverme el stick?

Wallabee solto el stick y tres se lo devolvio amablemente

-gracias...esto...como te llamas

-Kuki, me llamo Kuki pero mis amigos me dicen numero tres

-eh?-Nigel alzo las cejas- y eso porque?

-no se me gusta el numero tres

-a mi me gusta el once

-porque?

-es como ser dos veces el numero uno

-y el cientoonce?

-demasiado complicado

-pos vale

-BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos escucharon el extraño grito de guerra y vieron como James se lanzaba contra numero uno

-JAMES! NO!

-CRACK. James habia aterrizado de lleno sobre la espalda de Nigel y ahora este estaba en el suelo lanzando maldiciones.

-Grrrr, James bajate

-nop

-Que te bajes he dicho

-Tirame

Nigel y James empezaron a pelear mientras Kuki los miraba divertida. En eso Nigel lanzo a James por encima del sofa y al ver a Kuki tan risueña con sus tonterias se puso colorado.

-oye...Kuki, te gustaria bajar a jugar con nostros a hockey?

-Pero no se jugar-se excuso

-no importa nosotros te enseñamos

-si, aqui donde le ves-dijo James-Nigel es el capitan de los perdedores, seguro que te enseña muy bien

Nigel se enfurecio y comenzaron a pelar otra vez. Mientras todo esto pasaba una nave del KND aterrizo justo al tiempo que nigel gritaba GOLPE MORTAL asi que le hizo un agujero bastante bonito a la cristalera de la nave. Numero 86 salio gritando (como no)

-QUIEN HA SIDO?

-yo, lo siento, aun no tengo muy buena punteria, se suponia que tenia que haber dado a la cabeza de James

-que alivio que seas tan mete patas- le comento James por lo bajo

86 se los quedo mirando fijamente

-QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUI?

-Eh! Calmate pecosa, no he visto ningun cartel de esclusividad, ademas tecnicamenete el arbol esta en mi casa por lo que tecnicamente vosotros estais en mi casa y seria yo el que tuviera que preguntarte a ti que haces tu en mi casa. Logico no?

--QUE?

-Lo que has oido

86 respiraba con fuerza y apreto los puños dispuesta a cargarse a los dos cuando cinco la detuvo

-recuerda que son civiles-la dijo por lo bajo-no saben nada de esto ni saben quien eres

86 se detuvo-tienes razon, pero desacte de ellos no deverian estar aqui

-comprendido.-Cinco alzo la voz y hablo con naturalidad-oid chicos, no tendriais que estar en un partido?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Se les habia pasado por completo el partido y abajo estaban los demas esperandoles. Salieron corriendo cuando Nigel se detuvo a mirar a Tres.

-Kuki, vienes?

86 la miro con odio pero esta no reacciono

-ahora os alcanzo- dijo simplemente

-vale-estaba a punto de irse cuando volvio a hablar-esto...mi amigo James dice que si la chica de la trenza quiere bajar tambien esta invitada

-Oki doqui- respondio tres alegremente

* * *

hola, esta cap lo tuve q cortar porque pense q me estaba quedando mu largo (luego vi que no era verdad pero ya es tarde) y ahora diria que tension! quien es el nuevo jefe? pero si os habeis leido lor otros capis atentamente me parece que es demasiado obvio XD gracias por vuestros comentarios nos leemos 


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez se hubieron marchado 86 los miro con fiereza

-PERO COMO SE OS OCURRE DEJAR QUE SUBAN CIVILES?

-no nos dimos cuenta-se excuso cuatro

-como NO OS PUDISTIES DAR CUENTA? PORQUE NO SONO LA ALARMA?

-creo que se nos olvido conectearla-se excuso Kuki

-QUE!

todos saltaron ante el ultimo grito de 86 y esta los miro furiosa, en eso aparecio un chico de cara larga y mirada tranquila que apoyo su mano en su hombro

-tranquila 86-dijo el chico de sonrisa encantadora-Nigel era demaisado laxo con las normas y eso afecto a todo su equipo, te prometo que yo les pondre en su sitio

-ehhh-86 se habia quedado con la palabra en la boca-si! vale ocupate de ellos yo... tengo cosas que hacer, buena suerte siete

dos se puso palido, no sabia porque pero ese numero le tria muy malas vibraciones. pero en lo que se acordaba o no de porque esa mala onda Kuki bajo a ver a Nigel.

Alli abajo se llevaba a cabo un juego de hockey, se llevaba porque ahora lo que habia era una masa informe de brazos y piernas peleando todos contra todos y ya nadie se acordaba del juego. Dos chicas identicas miraban la pelea dos se puso palido, no sabia porque pero ese numero le tria muy malas vibraciones. pero en lo que se acordaba o no de porque esa mala onda Kuki bajo a ver a Nigel.

Alli abajo se llevaba a cabo un juego de hockey, se llevaba porque ahora lo que habia era una masa informe de brazos y piernas peleando todos contra todos y ya nadie se acordaba del juego. Dos chicas identicas miraban la pelea encogidas de hombros acostumbradas ya a esas peleas.

-hola-saludo Kuki-conoceis a Nigel?

-sip-respondieron al tiempo

-y sabeis donde esta?

-por cierto-dijo una

-tu quien eres?-termino la otra

-me llamo kuki pero mis amigos me dicen numero tres

-numero tres eh?-ambas se intercambiaron una mirada de compresion y lanzaron una risita nerviosa

-algun problema?

-ninguno, nosotras somos tesa y vanesa

- y quien es quien?

-adivinalo-risita nerviosa

-eh...mejor no, porque no paramos la pelea?

-no merece la pena...

-ya parara sola...

-tarde o temparano...

-y que hacemos mientras tanto?

-nada, reirnos de sus tonterias...

-y animarles...

-animar a quien?

-no se...

-a tu favorito...

-pero si no conozco a ninguno, bueno, solo a Nigel

-entonces ya tienes favorito (risita nerviosa)

Kuki se las quedo mirando con cara rara, definitivamente los nuevos amigos de Nigel estaban como cabras

Mientras tanto, cinco y los demas se arrepentian de no haberse escabullido con Kuki, siete no solo era un hipocrita y un cinico sino que les estaba haciendo entrenar el doble por lo que ahora se sentian todos realmente exaustos. A demas les hecho una bronca de las buenas por haberse "olvidado" de la alarma y les habia impuesto un trbajao de limpieza como castigo.

Aunque Kuki no estaba tampoco muy alegre, la pelea ya iba para largo y las gemelas la tenian aburrida con el juego "adivina en que estoy pensando" al final se harto y pego un grito

-QUEREIS PARAR DE UNA VEZ!

Todos se la quedaron mirando. Nigel se puso rojo y un chico moreno con el pelo rizoso le dio un codazo amistoso en el estomago. Nigel se rio nervioso.

-hola kuki-saludo Nigel- no sabia que estuvieras aqui

-llegue hace rato pero os estabais peleando y ya me canse de esperar

-perdona si lo hubiera sabido antes habria parado primero

-ojala lo hubieras hecho- se quejo el chico de los rizos- ese ultimo golpe casi me desencaja la mandibula

el chico comenzo a poner caras raras para divertimento del personal

-oye, si no eres capaz de comerte un golpe de vez en cuando cambia de profesion

-a que los aguanto mejor que tu?

-demuestralo

Estaba a puinto de comenzar otra pelea cuando Kuki se puso en medio

-como podeis pelear de esa manera? se supone que sois amigos

-por eso peleamos-intervino Devan- yo creoq ue es divertido con tus amigos pero jamas dejaria que nadie tocara un pelo a James o a alguno de los de la pandilla

todos asintieron con la cabeza

-pues yo no lo veo normal, se suponia que ibais a explicarme como jugar hockey

-es verdad!-dijo uno- bueno te hare un resumen rapido: esto es el stick, esto es un disco el disco se golpea con el stick y se trata de marcar en la porteria contraria, hay defensesas, delanteros y un portero, el protero es el unico qeu puede tocar el disco con alguna parte de su cuerpo por eso lleva proteccion especial y se supone que el stick no puede subir por encirma de tu rodilla para golpear el disco y creo que eso es lo mas basico quieres inetntarlo?

-no tengo equipo

-no te preocupes, tesa y vanesa tienen uno de mas

-si, cuando nuestra madre nos los cmpro se suponia que iban a ser un regalo de navidad pero se olvido de donde escondio uno de ellos...

-asi que lo volvio a comprar...

- y ahora tenemos tres (risita nerviosa)

-si lo quieres...

-tuyo es... (risita nerviosa)

Kuki dudaba, las risitas la ponian enferma pero no la apetecia quedarse como espectadora asi qeu acabo por aceptar y por fortuna el equipo la sentaba bastante bien.

-vale, ahora los equipos yo me pido ser capitan y como Kuki es nueva creo que deberiamos dejarla capitanear el otro equipo

-que no teneis siempre el mismo capitan?

-No-dijeron todos al tiempo

-ah, pos vale pero no me se el nombre de nadie

-bueno, asi te los vas aprendiendo, yo escojo a James

-pos yo...a ti-Kuki hizo un gesto al chico de los rizos

-me llamo Esteban pero todos me dicen Napo

-o Napolin (risita nerviosa) Napo hizo como si no escuchara, Kuki se quedo pensativa, de que le sonaba ese nombre?

-Kuki, si no te importa-dijo Uno sacandola de sus pensamientos- yo me quedo con las gemelas y tu juegas con Devan y con su prima Susan

-que tambien es prima mia-se quejo James-te recuerdo que somos hermanos Devan y yo

-que si, pero ese no es el tema, el tema es si los equipos estan confromes

-por mi vale-dijo Kuki

-Entonces empecemos

El partido fue bastante entretenido, hubo un par de peleas y Kuki le marco un tanto a Nigel, al final de la tarde todos estaban por lo suelos muriendose de la risa con la ultima pirueta de Esteban.

-ay madre, como se te ocurre tratar de patinar bocabajo?-le decia Nigel con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas por la risa

-no se, pense que podria ser util por si te rompes una pierna

-si te rompes una pierna no creo que tengas ganas precisamente de patinar

-pues a nosotras nos a parecido muy divertido (risita nerviosa)

Kuki miro el reloj y dio un respingo, llevaban mas de cuatro horas jugando sin parary se le habia hecho tardisimo.

-ay madre que tarde es!-dijo tengo que irme

-nos vemos en la escuela-dijo Uno

Kuki ya se iba cuando Esteban pego un grito

-eh kuki! te sentaras a comer con nosotros?

-claro-dijo esta y se marcho sin ver como emepezaba otra pelea entre Napo y Uno.

Pasaron los dias y los chicos cada vez estaban mas hartos de siete y de su mania de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra siempre y de llevar a rajatabla los informes por triplicado.

-ahora entiendo por que le cae tan bien a 86-decia cinco-uno nuca fue lo que se dice muy amante de los informes

Ademas Kuki seguia a su bola quedando con Uno y los demas pos las tardes y sentandose a comer con ellos lo cual tampoco gustaba porque con la mania de Kuki de presentarse como numero tres ahora a todos les habia dado por ponerse sus propios numeros y Uno no pudo hacer nada mejor que ponerse el once y cambiar el de Kuki por 86 que segun el, le daba "buenas vibraciones". Lo peor fue el dia que Uno invito a Kuki a cenar a su casa delante de todo el equipo, cuatro casi se lo come y Esteban y los demas se unieron a la pelea. Al final todos acabaron castigados y Kuki discutio con Wally por salvaje.

* * *

siento la tardanza se me olvido subirlo XD el proximo ira mas rapido  



	10. Chapter 10

de este cap no hay mucho que contar, pero como ya se ve las piezas del puzzle empiezan a encajar (que rima XD)

Esa misma tarde wally segui discutiendo con kuki en la casa del arbol.

-pero de verdad qeu vas a ir?

-pues claro uno sigue siendo mi amigo,cual es tu problema? antes tu tambien eras amigo suyo

-si pero ahora las cosas son diferentes

-porque? porque no recuerda nuestras misiones?

-si bueno, es que le veo raro desde que lo descomisionaron

-pues claro, ya no te da ordenes eso es lo raro

-no, es algo mas, no se el que

-uno es el de siempre solo que ya no grita tanto poruqe ya no tiene que preocuparse por luchar contra los adultos si qisieras podrias volver a ser amigo suyo

-nolo creo, ahora es un civil y podriamos poner en peligro al KND

-no digas tonterias

-no son tonterias-tercio siete-tu relacion con nigel uno en verdad pone en peligro a todo el sector debe terminar pero ya

-quien te crees que eres para decidir quienes son mis amgios?

-soy el lider de este sector y si yo decido que alguien es _non grato _aqui nadie del sector puede relacionarse con ese sujeto y yo digo que nigel uno es non grato asi que no quiero que vayas a su casa esta noche, ademas tenemos trabajo

-no tenemos trabajo, tu solo quieres alejarme de el

-pone en peligro a la organizacion

-claro que no

-te atreves a cuestionarme?

-si

-pagaras cara tu osadia

-oh, ya callate, tu solo quieres alejarme de nigel porque todavia le tienes rencor por lo quqe paso cuando erais cadetes

Kuki se tapo la boca despues de pronunciar aquellas palabras

-cmo te has enterado?-pregunto siete furioso

Kuki seguia con la boca tapada y negando con la cabeza.Siete furioso la agarro por los hombros y repitio la pregunta

-como te has enterado?

Al ver que no contestaba siete la zarandeo con fuerza y a kuki se le empezarona saltar las lagrimas pero no dijo nada wally trato de separales y siete lo aparto con brusquedad. En eso aparecieron dos y cinco que tambien trataron de separarlos pero tuvieron tanto exito como cuatro.

Siete agarro fuertemente las manos de kuki tratando de destapar su boca cuando chad aparecio en la pantalla del ordenador central

-hola Uno-dijo pero se callo y miro a todos lados-donde esta uno?

-lo descomisionaron gracias a este-dijo cinco señalando a siete

pos ya lo estais buscando y le decis que pienso cobrarme en su hermana lo que me hizo en el campo de futbol.

La transmison se corto y Kuki salio corriendo sin que siete ni nadie pudiera pararla.

Cuando llego a casa de uno este estaba saliendo por la puerta armado hasta los dientes .

-uno yo...

-tranquila, ya lo se

-y ahora que?

-ahora tenemos que ir a buscar refuerzos

Kuki y uno fueron andando hasta pasar la casa del arbol y siguieron hasata la casa de Abby. Una vez dentro siguieron escaleras pero mientras Kuki entraba en el cuarto de cinco, Uno llamo al cuarto de Cree.


	11. Chapter 11

este es un capitulo cortito pero interesante porque se demuestra 1:que nigel no ha perdido el tiempo y dos:que a veces hay cosas que no cambian

Este entro sin esperar respuesta. Alli estaba cree peninadose con diversas armas encima de su cama y parecia estar hablando con alguien aunque alli no habia nadie.

-hola cree-saludo uno-hola chicos

-hola, nigel

-hola cielo

-hola futuro hermano politico de doce

-will!

-que? es verdad! jajaja

-ya callate

las voces seguian discutiendo y cree tras saludar friamente a nigel copgio el telefono y empezo a gritar a las voces que de alli salian precisamente

-atencion!-grito cree-a contar: ex-agente del KND nuermo 11 cree linconl, lista

-ex-agente del KND nuemro 12 jack mcpharlan, listo

-ex-agente del KND numero 14 evelin woodopeker, lista

-ex-agente del KND numero 15 wiiliam turner, listo

-ex-agente del KND nuermo 1 nigel uno, listo

Cree le miro pero no se habria podido deducir que pasaba por su canbeza apenas pronucio unas palabras para dejar clara su opinion

-tu no vienes

-si qeu voy

-ni hablar, no quiero estar haciendo de canguro

-se cuidarme solo

-y sabes que si te pasa algo tu hermana me hechara la culpa asiq eu no y es mi ultima palbra

-chicos ayudadme

-vamos cree no seas asi, sabes que el enano es bueno

-pero...

-si cree, ademas ya ha venido antes con nostros

-ya...

-y te recuerdo qeu aqui las cosas se deciden por mayoria y somo tres contra uno

-cuatro

cree miro a uno y al final se encogio de hombros

-esta bien, vendras- y luego añadio- os quiero ver a todos en casa de doce en cinco minutos, iremos en su caravana

-señora, si señora!

Cree se acerco a la ventana mientras uno salia por la puerta

-a donde crees que vas? si quieres usar el telefono usa el mio

-anda es verdad

Uno cogio el telefono y marco varios numeros

-hola que onda?

-seis? necesito que me hagas un favor

-que pasa uno?

-necesito que llames al resto del equipo para que vigilen a siete en lo qeu tu y yo buscamos a mi hermana ademas tienes que avisar a dos y a cuatro de que me esperen abajo y tu con ellos para que reconozcan la caravana de jack

-vale, sin problemas

Uno colgo y antes de que cree protestara otra vez ya estaba delante de la puerta de Abby

-hola cinco-saludo el, para sorpresa de esta


	12. Chapter 12

hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hablar asi que simplemete dire que KND no me pertenece y esto es sin animo de lucro

Tal y como ordeno cree, cinco minutes despues todos se habian reunido en la caravana de doce y aunqeu la carvana era grande todos iban como sardinas en lata: dos, cuatro y cinco estaban sentados en frente de cree y uno que enredaban en los cables del radar y cree mas qeu aburrida de que no sucediera nada empezo a morder los cables desesperada mientras nigel hacia un puente con los cables, un tenedor y un par de cucharas, al volante estaba por supuesto jack, nunca dejaba que nadie tocara a su "tesoro" (salvo Cassy en algunas ocasiones y solo por ser ella), Evelin y will se daban el lote en el asiento del copiloto y Napo, sentado al lado de tres en la parte de atras, no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones sin pararse en un punto fijo mitad asqueado por el comportamiento de los adolescentes y mitad preocupado por la misma razon. En eso cinco comenzo a hablar:

-no me puedo creer qeu no nos dijeras nada-se qeujo

-lo qeu yo no me puedo creer-dijo dos-es qeu Kuki se diera cuenta y nosotrso no

-oh, vamos-dijo tres divertida-su hermana se libro de la descomision, todos los amigos de su hermana se libraron de la descomision, de verdad creiais que se iba a quedar atras?

Dso no respondio y cuatro cambio de tema:

-sabeis en el lio en el que nos podemos meter si nos encentran?

-nos?-dijo uno-perdona pero a mi ya me hecharon asiq eu me da igual lo que suceda 86 ya no puede hacerme nada

-y nostros no importamos?somos tus amigos

-claro, y cuando fui hechado del KND quien vino a buscarme?

-uno no empieces-le dijo Napo-que ya sabemos donde acabara esta conversacion

Uno siguio con los cables mientras los chicos se movian incomodos en sus asientos al final dos volvio a hablar

-no fue culpa nuestra, fue ese siete, no sabes lo mal qeu esta de la cabeza

-fuimos cadetes y entrenamos juntos, creeme le conozco muy bien

-ya pero...

-ejem-interrumpio Napo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba-estas seguro de que esta a buen recaudo con los hermanastros de jack

-si, ademas tambien estan las chicas

-no se, quizas deberia haberme quedado

-hablas en serio? preferirias estar con las gemelas risita nerviosa antes que aqui?

-si lo miras de ese modo, no, pero siete es siete y aunque sea un imbecil sabe lo que hace

-quieres dejar de preocuparte?

-LO TENGO!-grito cree

-el radar?

-no, la radio, me encanta esta cancion

cree empezo a cantar y uno la siguio por lo bajo si que nadie lo oyera:

_queremos pan, queremos vino_

_queremos al jefe colgao de un pino_

_queremos pan, queremos vino_

_queremos al jefe colgao de un pino_

-esta habria que dedicarsela a siete-dijo el

-si-dijo jack metiendose en la conversacion-y a 32

-nah-corrigio cree-olvidate de ese ya me desice de el

-como fue?

-era un espia y me lo cargue, fin de la hsitoria

-te cargaste a tu propio novio?

-oh por favor, no seas idiota, solo salia con el para conseguir pruebas de que era un espia

-venga ya, todos en el KND sabiamos que te gustaba, poruqe si no te besaste con el en la fiesta de navidad?

-estaba borracha

-por ultima vez cree, no puedes emborracharte bebiendo solo refresco

-te digo que en ese momento no las tenia todas conmigo

-lo que tu digas, pero le besaste y cuando estabamos saliendo

-eh?-dijo dos-tu saliste con cree?

-si, y con evelyn tambien

la aludida de jo de besar a su novio para participar tambien en la conversacion

-perdona pero una cita no se considera salir

-nos besamos

-solo dos veces, y una de ellas fue en un estupido juego

-me dijistte que solo os besateis una

-cielo, hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas

-pues para que te enteres yo tambien me bese con cree

-eso ya lo sabia

-y con cassy

-estuvisteis saliendo tres meses, tambien lo sabia

-y con 41

-ey! eso nunca me lo contaste

-cielo, hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas

mientras los adolescentes seguian discutiendo cuatro miro a uno interrogativo

-me puedes decir que esta pasando?

-nada especial, viejas rencillas, no pasa una sola semana sin que tengan una discusion parecida

-y tu como lo sabes?-pregunto Napo

-mi hermana siempre usa el manos libres del telefono, igual que cree, asi qeu me entero de todo

-de los planes de los adolescentes tambien?

-no, de eso nunca oigo una palabra, epro te cuento todos los cotilleos que quieras

-entonces podrias aclaranos que paso entre ellos y quienes son?-dijo cuatro

-facil, son el antiguo sector V

-eso ya lo sabiamos-sentencio cinco-pero que sucedio, el alto mando hehco tierra sobre el asunto

-bueno, despues de que cree se despidiera a la francesa del KND...

-yo seguire defendiendo hasta la muerte que el hecho de que padre atacra la base artica, que pasaran por alli unos adolescentes, que varios presos se dieran a la fuga, que fallara el sistema de seguridad y se abrieran las puertas menos las de emergencia y desaprecieran varias nves el dia de mi descomision fue pura casualidad-interrumpio cree

-si bueno despues de eso fue el turno de jack...

-os acordais de la mania que tenia trece de que cada vez que la preguntaban quien era decia la bruja averia o el monstruo de las galletas y esa vez que estaba de mal humor y dijo simplemente trece y se la hecho medio KND encima creyendo que era un adolescente tratando de hacerse pasar por ella-interrumpio Jack

Los adolescentes rieron recordendo el incidente

-y recordais que para demostrar que era ella no se le ocurrio nada mejor que llamr capullo a 32 y dar una paliza a todos los guardias que la custodiaban?

-funciono, no?-la defendio cree

-si funciono, pero algunos de los mejores agentes estuvieron hospitalizados varias semanas

-culpa suya-sentencio cree

-ves? por eso rompimos, eres incapaz de admitir otro punto de vista que no sea el tuyo

-y si tu eres tan listo, como es que Cassy se ha estado quejando de uqe las ultimas semanas te comportas muy raro?

-eh?-esto lo pillo desprevenido-va en serio?

Uno asintio con la cabeza y Jack se quedo pensativo

-al final que paso?-quiso saber cuatro

-simplemente que todos se dieron a la fuga pero como borraron la mayor parte de sus archivos del ordenador fue muy dificil seguirles la pista y el alto mando acabo por hechar tierra sobre el asunto pues solo cree se habia declarado abiertamente de parte de los adolescnetes

-no, eso no, lo qeu quiero saber es si es verdad qeu todos salieron con todos

Tanto Napo como uno se golpearon la cabeza

-si, todos salieron con todos y todos se besaron con todos-dijo uno como si responder aquello le costara un mundo

-vale- dijo cuatro con una sonrisita

En eso, Kuki que habia estado todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana tranquilamente grito

-espabila, fabila que viene el oso

Mientras el sector V la miraba con rareza, cree y uno subieron al techo a traves de la ventena de seguridad para ver mejor

-la enan tiene razon-dijo cree-acelera qeu nos sigue la bofia

-que! Mierda no pueden pillarme conduciendo aun soy un menor y despues de lo del otro fin de semana estare en un buen lio

Jack acelero al tiempo que pegaba un volatazo haciendo que la caravana derrapara y todos acabaran en el suelo a causa del giro brusco. En el techo, Uno salio disparado y Cree apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarle por la cintura y volver dentro de la cravana. Una vez alli, cree lo abrazo con fuerza

-que susto me has dado hermanito-dijo esta


	13. Chapter 13

Waw O.O he odio bein? cree ha llamado a uno hermanito? que me he perdido? si te estas preguntando eso este es el capitulo qeu debes leer, si no, te lo puedes saltar XXD

Apenas paso un segundo antes de que cree y todos los alli presentes se dieran cuanta de lo qeu habia dicho. Antes de que nadie dijera otra palabra cree ya habia empujado a uno contra el asiento del conductor y apretado un gran boton rojo sobre la cabeza de esteban que dividio la cravana en cuatro partes saliendo tanto el asiento del conductor como el del copiloto volando y las parte de atras disparada dejando asi solos a cinco, cuatro y dos y a tres atrapada con ella y con esteban.

Mientras uno se recuperaba del golpe Jack lo miraba divertido.

-que es tan gracioso?-le pregunto uno

-nada, solo que hacia siglos que no oia a cree llamarte hermanito

-QUE!

-pos eso que no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que cree te llamo hermanito

-cuando hizo cree eso?

-que? Esque a ti te descomisionaron antes de entrar en el KND?es que no te acuerdas de lo mucho que os queriais?

-no

-entonces no te acuerdas de pasar todos los veranos en la playa con ella, Abby y tu hermana los cuatro juntos? Ni de como gritabas qi como un histerico porque no podias pronunciar cree cuando ella entraba por la puerta?

-no, no recuerdo nada de eso, en verdad eramos tan intimos?

-por supuesto, ella y tu hermana siempre os llevaban a ti y a abby al prqeu juntos y alli os dejaban a vuestra bola, recuerdo que siempre deciais que os ibais a casar y que viviriais con vuestras hermanas

-un segundo repite eso ultimo

-lo que abby y tu deciais que os ibais a casar? Tampoco te acordabas

-no-dijo uno poniendose rojo-y por favor no lo digas en voz muy alta si lizzie se entera es capaz de hacer una tonteria

-vale, yo no digo nada pero no te has preguntado que pensara abby?

-qeu?

-hombre digo yo que abby todavia se acuerde, no se a mi al menos me parece asi

Nigel se quedo sin saber que decir.

Mientras en la parte de atras, cree y esteban discutian.

-como has podido separarnos del resto de la gente? En que pensabas?

-en huir

-como nunca

-que quieres decir?

-lo que oyes, siempre haces igual

-te la estas buscando

-la verdad duele a que si?

-lo que te va a doler va a ser el golpe que te de como no te calles

y asi siguieron discutiendo mientras kuki los miraba entretenida

en el asiento del copiloto will y eve habian terminado con su pelea y de nuevo se daban el lote. Al ontrario que en lo que quedaba de caravana en donde dos y cuatro sufrian un ataque de histeria sin saber que hacer y cinco trataba de pensar

-quereis callaros de una vez?-grito al final cinco

-pero que vamos a hacer?-dijo cuatro-estamos solos en un lugar qeu no conocemos y ni siquiera podemos pedir socorro al KND porque hemos venido aqui sin permiso

-tu siempre tan alegre cuatro

-per es verdad-dijo dos-qeu vamos a hacer aqui solos? Ni siquiera sabemos a donde ir

En eso el radar comenzo a pitar y una voz salio de los altavoces

-abby? Abby me oyes? Si me oyes coge el comunicador que esta junto a la radio

-te oigo, quien eres?

-soy uno, estais todos bien?

-si bueno, los chicos tan calmados como siempre-dijo cinco viendo como dos y cuatro davana vueltas gritando como locos

-en fin eso ya lo sabia, sabes si el radar funciona?

-si, ha empezado a pitar como un loco poco antes de que tu contactaras con nostros

-bien, aprieta los botones de abajo he introduce el codigo 171/BCD conectaras el piloto automatico y os llevara directamente hasta mi hermana nosotros os seguiremos de cerca

-y los demas?

-cada uno ira por su lado digo yo, no te preocupes por tres, cree no hara nada con esteban delante

-espero que tengas razon


	14. Chapter 14

cap 14

Y la tenia, no es que cree se hubiese vuelto blanda ni mucho menos con eso de volver a tener una mision con su antiguo equipo como no la habia tenido desde hacia siglos. El problema era otro. Por supuesto que Chad es un poco lelo pero no tanto como para no protegerse las espaldas asi qeu ahora Cree y tres se encontraban en una batalla a muerte contra un grupo de animadoras mientras Esteban simplemente miraba mientras se le caia la baba.

-porque Esteban esta asi?-habia preguntado tres

-porque es un chico, y todos los chicos se qeudan con la misma cara cuando ven a una animadora

-en serio?

-por supuesto, es que no le ves?

-vaya

-Kuki, ya va siendo hora de que aprendas que todos los tios son unos cretinos: los niños, los adolescentes y los adultos, en el fondo nunca cambian aunque cumplan 110.

Kuki habria añadido un comentario si no fuera por que justo en ese momento fue cuando atacaron las animadoras y desde entonces asi estaban por lo que pudo saber Nigel en un ultimo comunicado por radio.

-seguid sin nosotras-fue lo ultimo que Nigel oyo pero no supo decir cual chica habia dejado el recado.

Por el camino se encontraron con el asiento del copiloto destrozado y una nota que decia.

Atacaron por sorpresa estamos en el hospital me recuperare. Eve 

Nigel cada vez estaba de peor humor y no mejoro cuando llegaron a la entrada de donde se suponia que estaban chad y cassie. Entar a un instituto aunqeu sea a media noche y complementamente vacio no era el mejor plan pero no habia otro. 2, 4 y 5 caminaban por el corredor de la derecha y Jack y 1 por el de la izquierda comprobando que todas las clases estuvieran vacias cuando sono una explosion y de no se sabe donde salio la representante del dia nacional del profesor sustituto atacando con todas sus fuerzas. Hoguie, wally y abby atacaron mientras nigel y jack seguian su camino pero jack fue interceptado por el tutor al que no se le entiende y nigel tuvo que seguir solo.

Nigel cruzo corredores, pasillos, paso una puerta tras otra hasta que, en la clase de Fisica encontro a su hermana atada, inconsciente y sin las gafas.

-hermanita, que te han hecho?-dijo el en voz alta

-poca cosa-dijo una voz detrás de el-solo la obligado a cambiar prioridades

-que quieres decir?

Chad (poruqe obviamente era Chad el que hablaba) destapo una maquina de lo mas rara que disparon un rayo de color verde que dio de lleno a Cassie. Ella alzo la cabeza pero no miraba ningun punto en concreto era obvio que estaba lavandola el cerebro. Cuando el rayo ceso Chad grito: matale! Y cassie (desaciendose no se como de las ataduras) se lanzo sobre su hermano como si no le conociera.

Nigel trato de defenderse como pudo pero como podria vencera su hermana si no se atrevia a herirla? Lo unico que podia hecer era esconderse y correr. Chad los miraba divertido y de vez en cuando volvia lanzar un rayo sobre cassie. Nigel en seguida entendio que los efectos del labado del cerebro debian desvanecerse rapido y por eso el porque de tanto rayo. El problema era como detener los rayos si Chad defendia la maquina. En esas estaba cuando aprecieron Cree y tres arrastrando a Esteban que no se libraba del todo del efecto de las animadoras y las piernas le fallaban. No tardaron mucho en comprender el efecto de los rayos sobre cassie y el problema al que se enfrentaba Uno. Esteban trato de pararle los pies a Chad pero lo dicho, le fallaban las piernas y se acabo estampando contra una mesa. Tres no lo tuvo mejor y acabo comiendose la pizarra. Solo quedaban Cree y Chad y Nigel siendo todavia perseguido por su hermana.

Cree sabia que pelear con Chad seria una perdida de tiempo pero tenia que encontrar la manera de detener los rayos. En eso se fijo en que cassie no llevaba las gafas y conociendola como la conocia sabia lo que habia que hacer.

-Nigel-grito-el problema esta en el strike numero ocho

Nigel asintio y con movimiento rapido se queito las gafas de sol y se las puso a su hermana que actuo por un segundo como si no comprendiera nada y luego volvio a arremeter contra nigel. Ni el ni Cree podian entender que habia ido mal hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Cassie pasaba por encima de Nigel para saltar sobre Chad.

pantalla en negro las escenas emitidas a continuacion son de una extrema violencia que podrian herir la sensibilidad de mas de uno. En lugar de eso les ofreceremos un resumen del contenido mientras suena la sintonia "Why can't we be friends" del grupo de los ochenta War.

Cassie y Chad mantuvieron una larga conversacion en la que los argumentos de Cassie fueron tan "contundentes" (y nunca mejor dicho) que Chad se dio cuenta de lo erroneo de su comportamiento y prometio no volver a hacerlo nunca mas. Nigel y Cree no contentos con esto sin embargo, cogieron a Chad y lo colgaron medio desnudo del palo la bandera del instituto.

Mientras volvian se encontraron con Jack, 2,4, y 5 que habian hecho maravillas contra el representante del dia internacional del profesor sustituto y una vez todos en la caravana se encontraron tambien con will y eve que apenas tenia unas contusiones leves y se habian escapado del hospital. Poco antes de llegar a la casa del arbol todos los niños se habian quedado dormidos y se despertaron a la mañana siguiente cada uno en su propio cuarto sin saber como habian llegado hasta alli. Nigel estaba de muy mal humor porque todavia no sabian que hacer con siete hasta que encontro dos paquetes con su nombre en la sala de mandos. Nigel entendio en seguida que eran esos paquetes: el video que demostraba su inocencia y el secreto por el que el antiguo sector V se habia librado de la descomision.

Gracias por su paciencia seguimos con la historia pantalla normal


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras Cree, Will, Eve, Jack y Cassie se encontraban a los pies de la casa del arbol discutiendo.

-Y ahora que haras Cree?-preguntaba Cassie-seguiras haciendola la vida imposible a mi hermano y sus amigos?

-Lo siento Cassie-decia ella-pero di mi palabra a padre y sabes que con el es toda una vida de servicio o la muerte

-y que hay de vosotros?-continuo cassie mirando a Will y a Eve-que vais a hacer

-cassie, te queremos con toda el alma-comenzo a decir will

-pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder la beca y menos por jugar a juegos de niños, nuestra epoca ya paso

-lo entiendo, y tu Jack?

-yo hare todo lo que a ti te parezca bien

-entonces creo que ya es hora de dejar volar a los gorriones solos

-como desees

Cinco besos han sido calificados como los mejores de las peliculas, este los supero a todos ruido de disco rayandose perdon me he equivocado de historia.

Los cinco chicos se miraron un rato sin que ninguno dijera nada hasta que Cassie volvio a hablar:

-supongo que os vere en el instituto

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Cree grito, quizas por ultima vez: CHICOS DEL BARRIO A SUS PUESTOS y todos rieron antes de irse cad uno por su lado. Pero antes de que todos se hubieran alejado demasiado Cassie canto a pleno pulmon:

Make new friends

But keep it old

One is silver 

And the others gold

Rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que cuatro voces le respondieran. Pero no fueron cuatro sino cinco. Y la mas joven de todas ellas la abrazo nada mas entrar por la puerta riendo por la inminete descomision de siete.

musiquita de Kids Next Door

Cassie y Nigel estan tomando el sol en el jardin cuando suena la alarma del reloj de Nigel que lo llama para una nueva mision. Cassie sin mediar palabra coje el reloj y lo tira a la piscina.

-y ahora a quien le hechamos la culpa?-pregunta Nigel

-a padre

-a ese se la hechamos la semana pasada

-los deliciosos chicquillos?

-Idem

-pues piensa tu algo

-que tal si decimos que a la abuela de Houguie le molestaban los pitidos?

-crees que colara?

-estamos hablando de Fanny, claro que colara

-me encanta como piensas hermano

En eso aparece Esteban que ya puede caminar con normalidad y pregunta:

-quien quiere jugar hockey?

Ambos hermanos se levantan corriendo y agarran sus sticks saltando la verja detrás de Esteban mientras el reloj de Nigel sigue sonando bajo el agua.

Ahora si musiquita de Kids Next Door otra vez Kids Next Door Kids Next Door Kids Next Door five, four, three, two one GO!

fin

vaya crei que no iba a terminar nunca pero es que se me olvido subir el chap sorry xxD


End file.
